The Shinigami's Ice
by KingMako
Summary: They tried to get close. They really did. However it was not to be. The child who was colder than even the dead, as reflected in his eyes, was simply unapproachable. As expressed by the Shinigami's Ice.


**Author's Notes:**

Hello everyone. This fanfiction will be my first mostly to see if I can actually write something and to potentially increase my number of hobbies. I have no current ideas for pairings if anyone wants to suggest them.

The main inspiration for this story is given to me by a challenge I found on the profile of **Rickjames196**

Please review and let me know if you want to read more!

* * *

Everyone -no, _everything_ was shaking in fear of the two manifestations of power beyond mortal comprehension. The intelligence arrogantly assumed to be the right of humankind was not a requirement for understanding the hopelessness and fear within the air itself. It wasn't simply people that were shaking, nor the dogs, cat, deer and other animals around them. Trees were cowering, grass was shaking, heck even the _rocks_ were shifting in utter fear of the air around them.

And a lot of it was on fire.

What could have caused something like this to occur?

It was none other than the clashing forces between the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Shinigami themselves.

How the clashing forms of these two beings caused such a tremendous reaction was completely understandable. The Shinigami is the embodiment and manifestation of nothingness. A lack of hope, a lack of life, of emotion, of _existence._

And as for the Nine-tails, it was hatred incarnate.

_...Was..._

That was before a being -a human of all things- had summoned the Shinigami itself to bisect the Kyuubi's chakra a new asshole. In the instance where its Yin chakra, or rather the existence and form of said Bijuu, was sealed into this defiler of nature, Minato Namikaze, was the same instance that the being started to break down into nonexistence.

It wasn't entirely a lack of existence, it still had Yang chakra -the concentrated form of life and thought. However it would've dissipated into nothingness, unable to manifest into any shape or form, had it been left alone. Forever to drift and wander without purpose as Minato was inevitably doomed to a horrible fate in a cold stomach along with the energy that was hatred and form incarnate.

But then that asshole sealed that absolutely harmless substance into his own son, cursing said member of a strictly social-based species to be rejected by all of similar kin.

Truly, it was that anyone who understood these actions knew them to be the actions of an asshole of the highest order, of the highest level.

Unfortunately it stood to be that he didn't understand his actions. He thought better of his village and its people. He thought they would accept him as a hero.

But he was wrong, and his son would be cursed by his ignorance that his people had the ignorance to assume the cursed child to be the entity responsible for their village's near annihilation.

However, his actions were not completely without merit.

The moment the Kyuubi was separated, his soul transferring to the side of chakra which can hold it best, it attempted to fill its void with anything. **Anything.**

It just so happened that said "anything" was nothing.

The icy void that was the Shinigami, the mixture and form of nothing given hollow life, had a small portion -a fortune in this case- of his form taken from him and grabbed by the Kyuubi to be merged with his form. It would replenish in time, of course, so he had no worry or even a thought as to what would happen. He completed his task to help with the sealing, so by the contract of the Shiki Fujin, it was time to eat.

And when the presumed to be unimportant human finished his work, eat he did.

* * *

A figure, relatively small in comparison to the previous events taken place, but still significant to many, spanned the distance of a hill as he saw a rather grieving sight.

"Minato... I can't believe you're actually gone..."

Sarutobi was currently experiencing a wide range of emotions, most of them flickering to sadness or regret and then back. His student had just died in front of his own eyes. Gone forever with a fate that was simultaneously death and still worse. He was not fast enough to take his place. This village needed him more than it needed Sarutobi.

Even in his grief-stricken mind something caught his attention. A thought even worse than Minato's fate...

He would have to retake his position as the Sandaime Hokage...

He would have to do paperwork again.

**"KUSO!"**

* * *

It all seemed rather peaceful after the event (if you discount the burning fires, stench of decay, immense atmosphere of hopelessness and the indignant cries of an elderly old man, then things were pretty peaceful). If only for the fact that there was a single child who was not crying.

He was on an altar-like stone covered in runes that looked like deformed Kanji. His blue eyes, looking like a vast ocean of emotion and love, slowly began freezing over as a reflection of darkness. His hair -mysteriously in existence on a newborn- was the brightest golden-blonde, but when shined upon by the moonlight strangely shown blue in a way that made it look like frozen lightning.

Indeed, the child gave off an aura that felt like it was taking away your concept of existence and leaving it an icy void. The immediate area he was resting on seemed to freeze over. The bloodstains on the altar from whatever cruel markings engraved on the child's stomach had frozen over.

Everything truly felt hopeless in his presence, more so when crystalline tears fells from his eyes as his shock died out and the child started crying.

Then it began to snow.


End file.
